


A Cold Tease

by LazyAyze



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: But not today, Gentleman means prickly bastard in this story, It's pretty cold in December, James is a lovely little gentleman, M/M, Mark's just flustered don't mind him, Smoking, They'll get where they wanna get someday, Verbal teasing, they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 00:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyAyze/pseuds/LazyAyze
Summary: To keep it short, James Porter's an ass and Mark kinda likes it.





	A Cold Tease

Mark's shivering, bothered so much by the cold, yet here he stands. He's still as quiet as he usually is, opting to wait till James himself starts the conversation. His face scrunches up in displeasure and tries even harder to hide in his coat as the night's wind lashes as their exposed skin. He stands only a few feet away, casting a shadow on the bricked wall behind them both.

It's the little things like these that James enjoys about the other.

The younger man's habit of secluding himself has grown on everyone in Rainbow, it being apparent when he does and doesn't want to be bothered. During the first few months of being in the organization together, he was a sore thumb. The height, the smarts, the dead quiet that usually followed him were standouts, but now, he's out and about at least a little bit more, the two of them almost always together.

He's willing, becoming dependent on James, making it something James can snack on.

James' gotten over the height difference, the gap between their mindsets, but the fact that Mark _\- Mr. I don't talk-_ Chandar willingly joined him in company is still somewhat surprising. And James is going to milk that willingness to its entire worth.

"You freezing your buttocks off there, mate?" James chuckles, exhaling grey clouds of smoke. He's out here for a cigarette break, Mark deciding to tag along. "You can go back inside, ya know. I'm not keepin' ya on a leash."

Mark takes his eyes off the dark lawn before them, the whites of his eyes visible after being startled out of his thinking. In the lamp light beside the building, James can see his already red cheeks and nose, definitely not a fan of the cold weather.

Before this, he was inside, the base heated and calm, yet he decided to follow James. As Mark tries to conjure up a response, James smiles behind his cancer stick. He can't blame him, James knows not only how close they've gotten since their camaraderie began but also how handsome he is- mind the cockiness.

"I'm fine. I'd rather be out here than in there," Mark says above the wind, raising his shoulders and rubbing his clothed arms.

"Bullshit, babe. Ya fuckin' hate the cold  _and_ the smell of smoke."

Mark, unexpectedly, gives a small, somewhat smug, smile, eyes lingering on the cigarette in between James' freezing fingers.

"Ironic, yeah? Smoke having a smoke. Fookin hilarious, innit?"

At this, Mark fully grins, but he looks away, looks out onto the lawn again.

"So, why are you out here? You like my pretty face enough to freeze off your dick?" James, actually curious as to why, makes a hand motion towards Mark's general body with his cigarette before taking another drag. The heat around his fingers gives him a nice sensation, the flames contradicting midnight's temperature.

Finally, James gets that award winning laugh. It's another small thing, just a few light sounded notes from his almost always silent throat, but it makes James feel a few things. He doesn't hear it enough, has made it his New Year's resolution to make those noises come to life even more.

"You're so unbelievable," Mark laughs, rubbing his hands together. He's calculated and well mannered, predictable to an extent, and James is just the complete opposite. And yet, here Mark is, attracted to James like a moth near light.

James taps some ash out of the end of his cigarette, smirking. "Oh, so is that why you're here? To figure me out a bit more? See what good ol' Jamie's gonna bring to the table next?"

James admires him, adores him,  _wants_ him. He's dreamt, imagined what his next wild cards could end up being. He could use any of them,  _would_ use any of them- be spontaneous and show another side of the almost intolerable and disgusting James Porter, but no. He limits himself. He's still respective, always has been although he doesn't actually show it (he's got a show to keep up) and doesn't want to step over a certain line he can't go back over.

Mark stills, his eyes floating on the dark nature before them on the pavement. For the next few seconds, there's just the wait to see what Mark says next, the moment to let him think over his next words, yet there's something else this time.

Mark bites his lip when he's thinking a lot, and it always catches James' eye. They both know it.

"You're just nice to be around, I guess."

They both know there's something, but for Mark's sake, they've kept the bond between them professional and friendly. Just friends. They team together, drink together, are very comfortable with each other, and sometimes,  _sometimes_ , they get a bit too close. James knows where they both want to go.

As said before, the usually isolated Mark is growing attached, and James is gonna poke and tease.

James' signature smirk grows wider as he feigns surprise and excitement. " _Me? Nice?_ Oh, babe, you really know how to turn me on. Praise me more while you're at it."

Amused, he watches Mark look at him briefly, his ears and cheeks brightening for reasons that aren't the cold. A disbelieving and shy smile pulls at his lips.

James has always found him the cutest when he's embarrassed, always will.

"Nothing? Do you need me to show you how its done?"

Mark knows that he'll do it, getting even more flustered. He holds his elbows as he crosses his arms, shaking his head. "Oh god, please don't."

"Come on, babe, we both know what we want. Why not indulge?" James says in that tone, the one that's meant to agitate and cause composure to crack, pushing off the wall behind him. "You like danger- if not, you wouldn't be here." He doesn't mean here in Rainbow. He makes his way over to the other, back to breathing in smoke.

James knows when he gets too close to the other. Mark strains his name quietly when he's only a few inches away. James stops on queue, standing on his tiptoes and beaming.

Mark's uneasy, but not in a bad way. He's not making eye contact, looking at the burning cigarette in James' raised hand instead, face growing redder by the second, and his mouth his hanging open, unsure of what to say and do, but it's not uneasy refusal.

James has an idea, or more like a  _want,_ and he posts it.

"Bloody do it, Mark. I dare you."

Mark finally looks into his eyes after a fleeting glance at his lips, but he doesn't move. James looks into his eyes too, and he doesn't move either.

James knows, although Mark's never said it, that he wants to go for the gold. He's always more action than words, and that's alright. There's just a few things standing in the way of what they want, but they can both wait. Best to draw it out a little but more, right? Just for fun?

Maybe next time.

James falls back onto the balls of his feet, suddenly calm, smiling up without any negative feelings. He's a gentleman, after all. He'll let it happen when Mark's ready.

James drops his cigarette and crushes it out beneath his boot. Then, as Mark blushes deeply and stares after him, shivering and running a hand through his hair, James heads to the door leading inside. "Let's go inside then, get out of the bloody cold. Make sure that package of yours doesn't freeze!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'ma just slide away.
> 
> My tumblr is https://ayezeeismee.tumblr.com


End file.
